


Harry e Craig

by hokuto_ritsuka



Category: Two Boys Kissing - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluffy, Holidays, M/M, david levithan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokuto_ritsuka/pseuds/hokuto_ritsuka
Summary: Harry e Craig haviam passado por muitas coisas juntos naquele ano, mas o Natal eles passariam separados.
Relationships: Harry/Craig





	Harry e Craig

**Author's Note:**

> O livro "Dois Garotos se Beijando" (Two Boys Kissing) e seus personagens pertencem a David Levithan.
> 
> Fanfic escrita para o desafio do fórum do Addictive Pleasure Scans, cujas regras era escrever uma fic com até 500 palavras usando um tema de fim de ano (Natal ou ano novo).

Harry estava matando tempo na sala, depois que seus pais o expulsaram da cozinha, porque seu andar nervoso também estava começando a deixá-los nervosos. Ele pulou do sofá assim que a campainha tocou, e avançou sobre a porta um pouco rápido demais.

Ao abri-la, Craig o saudou com um sorriso incrível. Harry o convidou para entrar, mas inesperadamente, o amigo recusou.

— Desculpa, Harry, minha família vai passar o Natal reunida e minha mãe insistiu para que eu ficasse. Ela mandou esse pudim como pedido de desculpas, — disse, entregando o pudim de ameixa que tinha em uma das mãos. — Parece que as coisas estão melhorando.

— Não tem problema, fico feliz por você!

— Ah! O seu presente! — Entregou o pequeno pacote que trazia na outra mão. — Eu tenho que ir, estão me esperando. — E sorriu novamente.

Quando Harry fechou a porta, sua mãe apareceu para cumprimentar Craig, e ficou surpresa ao não encontrá-lo conversando com o filho.

— Craig pediu desculpas, ele vai passar o Natal com a família, — Harry explicou com um sorriso que eu era um misto de alegria e melancolia.

Ele estava sinceramente feliz por Craig estar se acertando com sua família, que eles estivessem aceitando-o, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco abandonado.

— Você se lembrou de entregar o presente dele, filho? — perguntou sua mãe, interrompendo seu divagar.

— Ah, não...

— Então, corre que você pode alcançá-lo no meio do caminho.

Harry só demorou o suficiente para pegar o presente e vestir um casaco, e saiu em disparada em direção à casa de Craig que ficava a poucas quadras da sua. Logo o viu descendo a rua, Craig se virou ao ouvir os passos se aproximando e ficou surpreso em vê-lo correndo.

— O seu presente. Eu me esqueci de entregar, — disse parando diante dele.

— Podia ter deixado para entregar amanhã, Harry, mas obrigado por me alcançar. Posso abrir?

— Claro.

Ao desfazer o embrulho, Craig ficou surpreso.

— Você abriu seu presente?

— Ah, não. Ainda não.

— Pois eu te dei a mesma coisa, — disse depois de uma risada, erguendo o CD do Rufus Wainwright. — Deve ser o destino. — E sorriu ternamente.

Harry e Craig haviam passado por muitas coisas juntos naquele ano. O namoro que havia acabado, a amizade mais forte do que tudo que havia os unido, e o beijo que essa amizade havia alimentado. Craig havia descoberto que ele era mais forte do que jamais havia imaginado. Mesmo que ainda doesse ter perdido o amor de namorado de Harry, seu amor de amigo era forte e imenso.

Harry havia perdido de vista a paixão que sentira por Craig, mas sempre o amou como pessoa. Talvez houvesse algo nesse amor que ele mesmo não entendesse e que ainda estava aprendendo. Havia algo em sua aparente fragilidade que o conquistou inicialmente, mas era sua real força que o arrebatava.

O sorriso doce nos lábios que falavam sobre destino dissipou as dúvidas que rondavam a mente de Harry. Com um passo cobriu a distância entre eles e seus lábios se tocaram.


End file.
